


Hetalia on Ice

by KHfreak813



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Countries skating, Gen, Skated in front of no one else...or did they?, Skating to songs sung by themselves, Switzerland shoots at what he doesn't like, Takes place after medals had been awarded for the Grand Prix Final, Unnatural skating abilities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-15 22:05:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9259406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KHfreak813/pseuds/KHfreak813
Summary: Who said humans are the only ones allowed to figure skate? The nations definitely don't agree with that notion.





	

Hello readers! It's **KH freak 813** here! As of recently, I have absolutely fallen in love with Yuri on Ice! It's just too awesome _NOT_ to love and in so many ways! Since I love both this and Hetalia—yet there are hardly any crossovers between the two on this site—I decided to write my own! I hope you enjoy it! (:

This is the third with Skater Shadowing being the second and Waltzing In being the first! :D

Feel free to read my other Hetalia fics if you like this one! ^_^

Thank you **Guy** from AO3 for this idea! (:

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Hetalia or Yuri on Ice. They belong to their respective owners. I only own this and every other story I have.

* * *

"Nobody can beat mother Russia!"

"It was close Roshia. Please do not brag."

The Grand Prix Final of figure skating had just finished with the scores in and medals awarded. Of those in attendance to such a grand event, there were...special guests.

A huge man dressed in a large coat who bore ashen hair and purple eyes smirked. "You're just jealous Japan."

"There was only a .12 point difference between Plisetsky-san and Katsuki-san." A raven male bearing piercing black eyes retorted.

A young man who bore limpid brown orbs and caramel brown tresses with a long curl on the left side whined as he jumped between the two. "Please don't fight Russia, Kiku!"

"Italy's right dudes!" A blond guy who possessed blue eyes behind rectangular frames and wore a brown bomber jacket wrapped an arm around said Italian. "Don't be bad sports!"

The Japanese sighed. "...Alright Feli-kun, Amerika-san."

"Okay!" The Russian cried with a seeming smile spreading across his face.

Someone appearing to be a tamer version of the American, a curled ahoge amongst wavy locks cleared his throat, drawing all attention to himself. "Umm...I'm glad the skater from my place got bronze."

"But it was kind of irritating how arrogant Jean-Jacques Leroy was." A man who had messy yellow fringes and large brows above emerald orbs huffed. "He said 'It's JJ Style!' far too many times for my liking. I hope his performance in his short program humbles him a bit." He narrowed his eyes at the prior speaker. "Are you sure he's Canadian?"

The questioned gave a reluctant nod. "...He is, England."

"At least he was being appropriate." A short young man with choppy blond hair in a chin-length bob cut—a white beret on top—and dark flatly colored mint green eyes who had a rifle slung over his shoulder scowled. "Christophe Giacometti's 'sex appeal' was far more disgusting than arousing! I had to hold back from shooting him on the spot!"

A male who possessed brown eyes and had long black hair tied in a ponytail and was dressed in oriental robes quirked a brow. "Even though he is from your place-aru?" He sighed at the nod he received. "At least one of your own made it to the Grand Prix Final-aru."

"You know Switzerland, China..." A chortle drew the pair's attention to a guy bearing flowing flaxen tresses and a beard on his face. "...I think Christophe Giacometti's performance was actually quite erotic. So refined."

A bulky blond with bright blue eyes face-palmed. "Of course France would say such a thing."

"Hey! It's true Germany!" The French protested.

The German rolled his eyes. "Sure, sure..."

"Phichit Chulanont's performance was so invigorating and lively!" A tanned guy who wore glasses cried, streams pouring from his eyes. "Even though he made sixth place, he made his country so proud! He made me so proud!"

Japan smiled. "I am glad you feel that way, Taiōkoku-san."

"Hey! It's time for us to get going!" How nice of the nations' bosses to come along and interrupt the conversation.

The stadium had at last been emptied of all other occupants except for those two groups, everyone else either having gone home or are hanging around the place. Or went to the gala. Like the countries were supposed to.

America pouted. "But no one but us and you guys will even know who we are!"

"And besides, we have something left to do here!" Italy joined in on the whining.

Japan gave a deep bow to the superiors. "Please forgive us for our behavior!"

"...On fine." The leaders reluctantly gave in. How unusually yielding of them. Not that anyone's complaining. "We're going to be late if we don't go now." And left they did. At that very instant.

The collective breath that had been held was at last released. The surroundings were checked once, twice. The coast is clear. America cheered. "ALRIGHT!" He then turned to face his brother. "Are you sure you want to sit this one out?"

"Yeah." Canada nodded. "I'll be watching you all from the bleachers with Switzerland and Thailand."

The former scoffed. "I'm probably going to puke if I step on the same ice Christophe Giacometti was on." And he in fact was turning green.

"I just want to sit this one out." The latter shrugged.

The American beamed. "Okay then!" He then pranced over to the German, giving him a not-so-light shove on the back. "You're up first!"

"Ugh." Face met palm. "Fine." Skates firmly secured to feet, the man moved towards the now empty rink.

Italy cheered. "Go Ludwig!"

"You will do great!" Japan followed.

The addressed blushed at both. "...Thanks."

"Yo dude! Introduce yourself and tell us the song you'll be skating to!" America screamed, hands cupping his mouth.

The addressed sighed. "My name is Ludwig Beilschmidt or Germany and I'll be skating to 'Vorwärts Marsch!'." And the music played, a loud and intimidating drum beat filling the air. The blond's movements matched that of the song, commanding with no room for compromise.

_(beginnen)  
Guten Morgen!  
The sun is rising  
Morning like any other (am Morgen)  
Schedule is in my head  
I know what to do (ausführen)_

Every step was strong, powerful, imposing. Even as the man turned and spun the rhythm remained steady.

_Punctual at all times  
Every day according to the manual  
Proud of the way I spend it  
Today again with the right posture  
Forward, to our destination (Marsch! Marsch!)_

Italy giggled. "This is just like Ludwig!"

"This routine is perfect for him." Japan smiled.

And then the peregrination began.

_Vorwärts Marsch! Vorwärts Marsch!  
Follow the rules  
Vorwärts Marsch! Vorwärts Marsch!  
Line up steps  
Vorwärts Marsch! Vorwärts Marsch!  
Even if the road is rugged  
Vorwärts Marsch! Vorwärts Marsch!  
Throw out your chest and go  
Forward without losing your way! On time to the yet invisible destination  
(Rechts, Links, Vorwärts Marsch!  
Rechts, Links...Vorwärts Marsch!)_

It was as though he was on an actual march, movements nothing short of unyielding and unwavering. It was a wonder the ice hadn't cracked beneath his feet.

_Früher Nachmittag  
In a pleasant atmosphere  
Refreshing weather (gute Laune)  
Everything is going well  
Let's go forward like this (Vorgehen)_

Triple Lutz. Single Loop. Triple Toe Loop. Quadruple Lutz. And all were taken in stride.

_Those who are late will be yelled at  
Every day is just as planned  
Spending them so that nothing gets wasted  
Today too, I'm protecting the order  
Forward, to our destination (Marsch! Marsch!)_

Harsh stomping had been added to the choreography. A nervous laugh escaped the Italian. "Why does it feel like that's directed at me?"

"Because it probably is." Switzerland grunted.

_Vorwärts Marsch! Vorwärts Marsch!  
With a loud voice  
Vorwärts Marsch! Vorwärts Marsch!  
Take a step forward  
Vorwärts Marsch! Vorwärts Marsch!  
Even if the road is difficult  
Vorwärts Marsch! Vorwärts Marsch!  
Let's go through  
Forward without losing your way! The way you believe in in the yet invisible future_

Double Salchow. Double Axel. Double Loop. Quadruple Loop.

The flaxen's movements only grew louder and louder, stronger and stronger.

_Sehr gut!  
So, everything, no matter what  
Until we can call it perfect  
Skillfully proceeding forwards  
The road opens! Don't forget your faith (können! können!)_

Triple Flip. Triple Salchow. Triple Loop. Quadruple Toe Loop.

_Vorwärts Marsch! Vorwärts Marsch!  
The will to improve  
Vorwärts Marsch! Vorwärts Marsch!  
Keep holding onto it  
Vorwärts Marsch! Vorwärts Marsch!  
In your chest is always  
Vorwärts Marsch! Vorwärts Marsch!  
The German spirit  
Gleichschritt Marsch! Gleichschritt Marsch!  
Follow the rules  
Gleichschritt Marsch! Gleichschritt Marsch!  
Line up steps  
Gleichschritt Marsch! Gleichschritt Marsch!  
Side by side with comrades  
Gleichschritt Marsch! Gleichschritt Marsch!  
Forward together  
Compassion is important too...match your pace and forward  
(Rechts, Links, Vorwärts Marsch!  
Rechts, Links...Gleichschritt Marsch!)_

The fulvous spun and spun, nearly drilling a hole into the spot he stood on before abruptly coming to a stop, arms crossed in a despotic manner. He didn't look any less imposing even as he was gasping for breath.

"WOO! GREAT JOB LUDWIG!"

"YOU WERE INCREDIBLE LUDWIG-SAN!"

And that despot became a blushing mess as a certain brunet and raven leapt into his arms as he left the ice. "T-Thanks."

"It's my turn now!" The Briton moved past the three, gliding to the center of the rink in the German's place. "I'm Arthur Kirkland or England and I'll be skating to 'Absolutely Invincible British Gentleman'." Rock music permeated throughout the instant the speakers were turned back on. Self-assurance, arrogance, belief in invulnerability...all of those were more than evident in the English's strides and spins.

_The seven seas are like my backyard  
Romance and plundering  
I manage holiday houses in India and Hong-Kong_

Arms moved as though effortlessly treading through water. A head was held high.

"Thank goodness those two aren't here." Thailand murmured. Thank goodness indeed.

_(Fuu~)  
Tea is delicious!_

He sipped the air in a snobbish manner.

_I'll keep going in a gentleman-like fashion!  
Being smart is important!  
I'll show you my composure  
From the cradle to the grave!_

France snickered. "England hasn't changed at all."

"You can say that again!" America piped.

_There are things I believe in!  
Fairies, curses, ghosts, magic  
My sarcasm is in good taste  
Laugh, Laugh, go forward!_

Triple Flip. Single Loop. Triple Lutz. Quadruple Lutz. All to the beat of that last line.

_By reading the seven stars  
I can predict the tomorrow  
Curry, Chinese cuisine, my holiday houses meals  
Meat pie is delicious!_

China pouted. "Oh shut up-aru!"

_I shrink away from uncivilized behavior  
Both manners and tradition,  
Wit is good as well  
No pain, no gain!  
Orders are orders!_

"I agree with that part." Germany nodded.

_I believe, that's right!  
In phenomena, Busby's chair, predictions  
Ancient ghost-summoning  
My ultimate weapon, come forth!_

Arms swept forward as the guy went toward another series of jumps. Double Loop. Double Toe Loop. Triple Flip. Quadruple Flip.

_[A simple diet is a gentleman's prudence  
If problems arise, use some spices your way!]  
[Don't say it tastes bad! That Roast Beef too is an English Cuisine!]  
[Afternoon tea is the best!  
By the way, putting in condensed milk is military style! ...Isn't that right?]_

France snorted. "You have the worst taste! Your food can literally kill!"

"SHUT UP!" Triple Toe Loop. Triple Salchow. Triple Axel. Quadruple Toe Loop. Well that shut him up.

_All's well that ends well! That's right!  
A winning army will not recognize defeat!  
My sarcasm is in good taste  
Laugh, Laugh, go forward!_

And England took on a regal pose, smirking at the other nations who burst into applause. Even France couldn't help but clap.

But his turn in the spotlight was over. "It's the hero's time to shine!" The American practically flew over to the middle, wide grin on his face. "I'm Alfred F. Jones or America and I'm skating to 'I'm your HERO'!"

_'Hey guys! Thanks for gathering today_

_To see me! Let's have a happy time with this  
Hero song!'_

_'Oh! Are you fine with pizza and donuts  
For a snack?'_

It was as though an excitable kid was pushed onto the ice as America rushed to and fro. The little jumps only furthered that image as arms were thrown into the air. However, through it all, he still managed to maintain a sort of grace as he moved around.

_This colorful cake  
Looks delicious, doesn't it?  
I brought it, but  
'Japan, why won't you eat it?'_

The excitable kid morphed into a superhero as though identities had been changed, the guy gliding along as though he was flying. Double Loop. Double Toe Loop. Triple Flip. Quadruple Lutz. He was soaring through the air.

_I'll arrest  
All those downer guys!  
Let's 'Go Go' to the Smileage Station!  
Germany OUT!_

"HEY!" The German screamed. He wasn't necessarily pleased with being called out.

Nor was the Japanese. "I cannot eat the cake because it does not exist."

_Stocking up on hamburgers, cola and ice cream  
And fly around the Earth! (My place)_

Double Salchow. Single Loop. Double Toe Loop. Quadruple Flip. He only flew higher and higher.

_I'm your HERO~ Shoot up from Florida!  
I'm your HERO~ Rescue the weak NAHAHAHAHAHA  
Miracle HERO Yeah!  
How many wishes do you have?  
I'll be the judge!_

Switzerland scoffed. "How pompous."

_How many courses does this meal have?!  
It's taking too much time  
Is the meat EVER going to come out?!  
Hey, your place's cooking is..._

"Is what-aru?" China's scathing glare threatened to melt the rink into a pool of water.

_With alcohol you can become strong  
And a chair and a piece of paper  
Isn't defeating monsters and enemies  
Amazing?!_

Thailand frowned. "That isn't a good message to send."

_I'll bash up zombies and mystery people  
The hero is strong, of course! Doruufuu!_

And he really was beating things up; the erratic yet masterful movements of the guy pounded on the ice intensely. Thank goodness nothing cracked.

_I'm your HERO~ No. 1 at protecting the world  
I'm your HERO~ I'll take off flying no matter when or where  
Super HERO Yeah!  
Hey, what are you going to do for me?  
En-gland?  
Roast a marshmallow  
And put it on a graham cracker  
And it's 'Oh, delicious'_

"I WON'T DO ANYTHING FOR YOU YOU IDIOT!" England roared.

France chuckled. "It's just a part of the song."

"SHUT UP!"

_If only you are willing  
America (Here) will do it somehow  
Hey, you! Wouldn't it be great  
To make a Hero Fan Club?  
It would be!_

Triple Toe Loop. Triple Salchow. Triple Axel. Quadruple Toe Loop. If anyone else had witnessed America's skating, a fan club would have been made in no time. He was just that good.

_I'm your HERO~ Shoot up from Florida!  
I'm your HERO~ A meeting with the fans of the universe  
Ultra HERO Yeah!  
With a greeting like Russia's  
Except I won't kiss you_

A smile that didn't reach the eyes crossed the Russian's lips. "Is that so?"

_I'm your HERO~ No. 1 at protecting the universe, too  
I'm your HERO~ I'll take off flying no matter when or where  
Super HERO Yeah!  
A voice calling for help  
Can be heard from (over there) Italy_

"What?!" The Italian cried.

_U.S.A U.S.A No.1!  
U.S.A U.S.A No.1!_

The end was approaching. The American twirled on one skate, the acceleration increasing by the second, him going faster and faster.

_Yeah Oh Yeah  
I am the HERO  
Yeah Yeah Dorufuu  
I'm your HERO!_

He halted at the final syllable, fist punching the air.

Despite the uproar America had caused, he was met with thunderous applause, him bowing over and over again.

"It's my turn now." France smirked as he took America's place as the center of attention. "I'm Francis Bonnefoy or France and I'll be skating to 'Bon Bon Bon C'est Bon C'est Bon!'." An accordion came on as the music started, France moving his body to the rhythm.

_(Macaron-ron-ron, Chocolat-ran-ran, Florentin-tan, Tarte tatin! Chou!)_

His movements were energetic...yet sensual.

_'Bonjour! It's everyone's favorite big brother of the world, France. Why don't we spend a sweet and enchanting time together? Allons-y!'_

A hand was offered once a Double Flip had been completed. The man leaned forward, pulling up an imaginary woman before going into a Double Salchow, a Single Loop and Quadruple Lutz following immediately afterwards.

_Soft and fluffy like feathers, proof (sweet) of a high quality macaron (macaron)  
Eat with care so that the cream doesn't spill out, éclair (Open wide~!)  
'Oh, be careful...'_

A hand was dramatically draped over eyes to emphasize the effect. And man was the effect emphasized.

_Feeling faint (faint!) at the scent of all the butter, madeleine (madeleine)  
It means 'a rich person', how très bien financier_

"YOU'RE DOING GREAT FRANCE-NII-SAN!" Italy cheered. The addressed glanced up, winking at the Italian, ignoring the twin death glares shot his way as he continued to dance with his nonexistent partner.

_The instant you put it in your mouth...a dazzling romance begins  
The crêpes from Bretagne are famous around the world  
Monsieur, Madame, bon appétit! C'est bon_

A head was thrown back as the guy began to twirl around and around.

_Bon bon bon c'est bon c'est bon, mon petit gâteau  
There's lots of delicate and elegant love….ah!  
Bon bon bon c'est bon c'est bon, mes petites sucreries  
savor it more, more, more, the happy time c'est bon c'est bon (mm~)_

And he stopped his twirling to continue flowing over the rink.

_'On February 2nd...you hold a coin with one hand, and recite your wish.  
Then, if you can flip over a crêpe successfully, then it's said that your wish will come true….  
Is it bad if...Big brother...said he wants your heart?'_

Switzerland frowned. "I have a feeling this song isn't just about French desserts."

_'Cat's tongue' is such a cute name (cat) langue de chat (langue de chat)  
Falling madly in love with the spicy charms of adults? Pain d'épices (Mm~hm)  
'So stimulating!'_

"Yep." A finger moved to the trigger.

_Made by a miraculous (ba-thump) coincidence in a bakery, kouign amann (kouign amann)  
Both the taste and appearance are the best, such excellence, mille-feuille_

The finger only tightened. "He's worse than Chris!"

_Tastefully enjoying it with champagne, biscuit de Reims  
'England could never understand such high class' *smirk smirk*  
Monsieur, Madame, bon appétit! C'est bon_

"HEY! HOW RUDE!" The Briton screamed.

_Bon bon bon c'est bon c'est bon, mon petit gâteau  
At the forefront of the world, unable to keep your eyes off of...ah!  
Bon bon bon c'est bon c'est bon, mes petites sucreries  
savor it more, more, more, the gorgeous time c'est bon c'est bon (mm~)_

Triple Flip. Triple Lutz. Triple Loop. Quadruple Loop. Thank goodness France was able to avoid the bullets fired at him during those four jumps.

_'For the Epiphany we celebrate by eating the galette des rois, and there's a fève hidden inside.  
After splitting the cake into pieces, and if you're the one that gets it...you wear a crown, and everyone gives you their blessing.  
Ah! You know it's okay to give Big Brother more, more, and more blessings!'_

"YOU'RE SO COOL!" The brunet continued to cheer. Well, it was pretty cool how he was able to skate and not get shot at the same time.

_Enjoying the end of the week with someone important to you, weekend  
With lots of lemon... (hmm?) 'It's not English! Don't put me together with that eyebrows!'  
Monsieur, Madame, bon appétit! C'est bon_

England was pretty close to wanting to shoot the French as well. "SHUT UP!"

_Bon bon bon c'est bon c'est bon, mon petit gâteau  
Not just café au lait, but I've also got black tea ready….ah!  
Bon bon bon c'est bon c'est bon, mes petites sucreries  
savor it more, more, more, the happy time c'est bon c'est bon (mm~)_

Triple Axel. Triple Salchow. Triple Toe Loop. Quadruple Toe Loop. And now a savage spin-out.

_'If you felt happy, then Big brother is very satisfied!  
But why you ask? It's because that's what Big Brother wants. Merci~!'_

France ceased as soon as the last word had been spoken, wrapping his arms around himself in a sensual hug.

"GREAT JOB FRANCE-NII-SAN!" Everyone clapped, even England and Switzerland. Italy cheered the loudest of course.

The French blew kisses. "Merci! Merci!"

"Hey-aru! It's my turn-aru!" The Chinese went up to the rink, France smirking as he went towards the bleachers. "I'm Yao Wang or China and I'll be skating to 'Aiyaa Four Thousand Years'." The Asian was solemn as his eyes shut upon reaching the center of the rink, lids slowing reopening as the song started.

_Since the beginning of the heavens and earth, countless soldiers  
Spun history by overlapping their lives, aru.  
On the banks of the Yangtze, there is a single caged dove.  
In front of the Great Wall, the sun 'rises' again, aru!_

Movements as graceful as a flamingo. Triple Axel as elegant as an egret. Single Loop as soundly as a feline. Triple Salchow as smoothly as a crane. Quadruple Lutz as precisely as a falcon.

_Selfishly, I think of the past—how nostalgic, aru...  
Nǐ hǎo ma? My body hurts all over, aru.  
I will even make new sweets, aru._

Anguish, true anguish had taken over the male. None were immune to it, not even the cranky trigger-happy nation and the normally tough German.

_When I wake up, I cannot be beaten, aru!  
As brave as a lion  
My state of selflessness is dyed red, aru.  
Depend on me at any time  
Ai yaa yaa..._

He flowed as clearly as water. His Triple Loop danced like a ribbon followed by the Double Loop and Double Toe Loop which simply added to the splendor. The Quadruple Toe Loop was only the cherry on top.

_The child I found that day within the bamboo  
I raised him to be sturdy and strong, aru!_

Black eyes widened. Was China talking about...Japan?!

_Do you remember the moon we gazed at together, aru?  
Wǎnshàng hǎo! The rabbit is pounding medicine, aru.  
This sky extends to the ends of the earth, aru._

Memories rushed into the Japanese with each and every word. Memories from many, many centuries ago. Memories which were never completely forgotten.

_The wind runs through this vast land  
Proudly, like a dragon  
The star that is suspended on the red is flown high  
And shines on us, aru  
Ai yaa yaa..._

Tears gathered in sable spheres as they witnessed the graceful form of the eldest dancing, as ears heard those pain-filled words filled with longing. A longing that was starting to resonate within the younger.

_In the grief of this unending world  
Why is it that people fight, aru!  
Regardless of the injury, the day it will heal will come, aru.  
Leave everything to me!  
Ai yaa yaa..._

Triple Axel. Triple Salchow. Triple Toe Loop. Quadruple Loop. Each line was accented by each jump.

_(Even if our countries are different,  
If our words are different,  
If our characters are different,  
I always want to...gaze at the same moon as you.)_

And those tears poured straight from Japan's eyes. Crystal droplets flew from ebon orbs as their owner launched himself at his older sibling, wrapping him in a tight hug. "YAO-NII-SAN!"

"KIKU!" And streams gushed from both brothers' eyes as they embraced. All applauded upon witnessing the heartwarming scene.

Japan sobbed. "I'M SO SORRY FOR BEING SO HORRIBLE TO YOU!"

"I FORGIVE YOU!" China wept.

Italy beamed as he threw his arms around the two. "I'm so happy for you!"

"Arigato Feli-kun." The Japanese sniffled. Upon regaining his composure, he smiled at the Italian. "Please go on ahead. I will try to collect myself while you are skating."

The brunet beamed. "Alright!" He pranced toward the center of the rink, grinning as he turned back to face the audience. "I'm Feliciano Vargas or North Italy and I'm skating to 'Che bello! ～My House is the Greatest!～'!" The auburn threw his limbs about in an energetic yet goofy manner as he danced on the ice, movements perfectly in sync with the music.

_'Good morning~ you beautiful morning!  
As usual, today I shall work hard but not too hard~  
Ugh, there! Wow, what lovely weather~  
Ah! A beautiful bird~ Good morning~!'_

The brunet performed a Double Salchow with a hand up as though in an attempt to touch the sky, mimicking the movement of an ave with a Triple Axel and a Double Loop. The Quadruple Flip was a nice touch.

_I am so excited about a beautiful, twinkling day yahoo~!  
What should I draw on the cappuccino? It's done~ lalilula~_

Japan chuckled from beside his brother. "Feli-kun is just too cute."

"Yeah." Germany chuckled as well.

_Good Sir! Please give me this flower!  
ow-ow-ouch a bucket fell on me (ve~)  
Waah there's a cute cat  
ruffle ruffle ruffle ruffle ruffle ruffle ruffle ruffle  
*bite* 'Waah, I'm sorry!'_

Both flinched as though the guy had actually been bitten.

_Che bello! bello! bello!  
Che bello! bello! bello!  
art, music, love, food  
Che bello! bello! bello!  
Che bello! bello! bello!  
My house is seriously seriously the best! (hyahoo-)_

Italy's body swayed with the light-hearted rhythm, capturing all eyes.

_I make my way to the Rialto Bridge, while eating gelato  
then I wait in a cafe in Saint Mark's Square  
I played with a lot of pigeons and  
ow-ow-ouch! I fell into a hole in the ground! (ve~)  
Oh hey, where did you come from? Would you like me to show you around 'It's really fun beside me!'_

Triple Lutz. Single Loop. Triple Toe Loop. Quadruple Flip. The boy was definitely fun to be around.

_Che bella! bella! bella!  
Che bella! bella! bella!  
The view is superb from The Campanile  
Che bella! bella! bella!  
Che bella! bella! bella!  
This is the City of Water, Venezia~_

The nation proved his name...by moving as fluidly as water. Flowing like a river.

_'The fresh fish from the Adriatic Sea is amazing~  
Ah! It's almost 3pm! There...strip strip strip, siesta~'_

Switzerland made to shoot Italy as he was imitating the removal of his clothes...only for twin death glares to stop him short.

_'Although I've been through a lot, as long as food is yummy, it will all work out fine!  
The metro at my big brother's house...construction work was delayed for years,  
and in Venice, the shipping fee is expensive no matter what you buy. And by the way, lately suitcases are banned for reasons like 'they are too noisy!' ve~  
But...when it comes to food, I promised Japan that I'll protect it at all cost!  
Ah, Japan's canned beef that I ate recently, it was delicious~  
As for mine...even though I made it using normal beef,  
it tastes like some sort of strange chemical reaction happened in the factory...  
whhhhooooaaaa not that terrible era again?! ...please don't come~~!"_

The raven had been touched by the mention of his name only for his heart to twist painfully at the last line. As had the blond.

_Yeah! Let's go bar-hopping among bacari  
and rock ro~ck rock in a gondola  
The gondoliere's song is nice too! 'O sole mio! 'Bravo~!'_

Triple Axel. Triple Salchow. Triple Toe Loop. Quadruple Toe Loop. Wow was he hopping.

_Che bello! bello! bello!  
Che bello! bello! bello!  
Everyone is merry and so much fun  
Che bella! bella! bella!  
Che bella! bella! bella!  
My house is seriously seriously the best! (hyahoo-)_

The Italian finished his routine with a jump of joy, crying out in happiness. Once again, the stadium burst into applause. Even the Swiss had to clap. He was just too good _not_ to.

"It's your turn now Kiku!" The brunet exclaimed while leaping towards the Asians, taking hold of the Japanese's wrists and then bringing him towards the rink. "I can't wait to see you on the ice!"

China beamed. "DO YOUR BEST KIKU!"

"DO IT MAN!" America screamed.

England cupped his mouth. "Don't keep us waiting!"

"You can do it Kiku!" Ludwig yelled.

Lips quirked up as Japan smiled. "As you all wish." He took his position. "I am Kiku Honda or Japan and I am skating to 'The Fragrance of Early Summer'." The melody of piano keys filled the air as the music started. Let's just say with how the raven moved around, it made the most graceful of cats appear to be the clumsiest of creatures.

_The spring has passed and the summer comes again  
The new leaves glisten and twinkle in lush green  
Beyond the fields and hills, where the fog dissipated  
they rustle in the wind longingly_

Triple Lutz. Triple Flip. Quadruple Loop. The male flowed fluidly along the ice as though he was a breeze on a clear day.

_The sea of deep green burst into sprouts  
As I walk alone in a small lane  
Before I realized, my mind silently drifts  
to remembrance of things past that tinged my heart with joy_

A look of nostalgia overtook the sable as he sailed across the smooth surface, drifting on as he spun along.

_I can hear poetry coming from a far distance  
as the crisp-sounding echoes ring  
I am surrounded by the everlasting nature  
and the clear, fresh scent of the deep grove_

Double Salchow. Triple Salchow. Quadruple Salchow. His flow had not been broken in the least.

Italy beamed. "YOU'RE SO GOOD KIKU!"

"KEEP IT UP!" Germany screamed.

The addressed smiled. "You both..."

And keep it up he did.

_The sound of bells jingling 'ting-a-ling, ting-a-ling'  
as I wander through the fields and hills  
The sound of old rivers, gushing and rushing, crisp and clear  
my heart is soothed and calmed by them_

And how the onyx glided across the space soothed the hearts of those who watched.

_The white plumes of hare's-tail cottongrass that color the meadow  
whispering softly and swaying in the summer breeze  
they gently take off and drift in the air, surrounding me_

Double Toe Loop. Double Axel. Quadruple Toe Loop. Beautiful yet powerful. Just like Japan himself.

_If you listen carefully, you can hear them  
the rustling leaves singing a gentle song  
the vast wetland that I feel with all my five senses  
and the clear, fresh scent of the flowers_

Black eyes closed as their owner sniffed at the air as though he was smelling a flower. Smelling the most fragrant of flowers.

_'In this season of fragrant early summer, the mizubashou in beautiful full bloom is a highlight. At Italia-kun's house, I heard that this is when the fields are completely covered in deliciously ripe tomatoes...I would most definitely want to visit them one day.'_

Italy giggled. "YOU'RE ALWAYS WELCOME AT MY PLACE KIKU!"

"...Thank you." Those words brought endless delight to the man.

_The water surface that glitters under the sunlight shining through the leaves  
shines in a vibrant copper green  
When I gaze upon it from the small lane lined with Japanese white birch  
my soul is healed by the world of soft colors_

Triple Axel. Triple Toe Loop. Quadruple Salchow. And he popped them in just like pills. Spinning rapidly in place never looked easier.

_I look up towards the hill of fresh grass  
and the blue-purple flowers that cover it  
I'm surrounded by all these beautiful vivid colors  
and the clear, fresh scent of the early summer_

And the spinning abruptly ended, the Japanese holding both arms out as he held out a pose.

"GREAT JOB KIKU!" Piercing ebon orbs widened in shock as their possessor suddenly found himself in a tight embrace.

Which only grew tighter. "YOU WERE WONDERFUL-ARU!"

"Feli-kun, Yao-nii-san..." And he returned both embraces.

A giggling caused them to break from their hug as its source came over. "My turn now!" The Russian beamed, waving as he went to the center. "Privet! I'm Ivan Braginsky or Russia and I'm skating to 'The Story of Snow and Dreams'!" And the music began playing. Wow. For a man who's so big and bulky, he sure could move fast.

_'I'm sorry I'm late~ I was helping my boss and it got dragged on~  
Anyway, without further ado, may I ask you to listen to my story?'_

The Triple Flip, Triple Lutz, Quadruple Loop combination made it hard for anyone _not_ to want to listen.

_'A scenery of stark white snow, it is all an illusion'  
The day when I dreamed such a dream, I embarked on a journey_

Left and right. The guy moved left and right as though he didn't know where to go. As though he was going somewhere new.

_We met in the middle of the woods 'Are you my friend?'  
A howling Volk with lonely eyes_

A large head quirked to the side.

_Devyat'...Desyat'...  
Even when I open my eyes after counting  
The white world that stretches out before me is still the same_

Triple Salchow. Triple Toe Loop. Quadruple Toe Loop. The first two were done with each count with the third on the second line of that stanza.

_I'll keep on walking, until I reach that dream  
Even when the snowstorm rages on, these white footprints will not be erased  
But frozen in place Rossiya_

He really looked like he was pacing through new terrain as the song played on.

_'You're wondering whether I feel cold walking in the snow this whole time? I'm fine  
The cold never bothered me anyway~ But I am kind of tired  
So I'll rest for a little while~  
The air is so crisp and clear, it's beautiful~'_

Triple Flip. Triple Loop. Quadruple Flip. It looked easy as pie when the Russian did them.

_The stars that look as though I could reach them, if I just stretch my hand towards the sky  
If I blow a puff of white breath on them, where will they disappear to...?_

Purple eyes scanned the ceiling as though staring at the sky.

_As I resume my journey, bathed in warm light  
A grand-scale Tsirk beckoned me in_

He seemed to skate towards one certain location.

_With the sounds and dances familiar to my heart  
A smile spontaneously spreads across my face, but...y'know what?  
For some reason, I feel lonely...I wonder why that is?  
I close my eyes once more, and when I open them, the world is quiet again..._

Double Axel. Triple Axel. Quadruple Axel. However, the man appeared to slow down after completing those difficult jumps. As if lost in thought.

_'My name is Russia. Who are you? Would you like to be friends?'  
I'll keep on walking, until I reach that dream  
Because I'm sure it exists somewhere, where water and Vodka and even tears  
Are frozen in place Rossiya_

Ten sets of eyes widened in shock as the movements shifted from being rather innocent to being that of...malice. Or at least a bit. The kicks were unnecessarily strong. The movements of the arms were unnecessarily forceful.

_I'll keep on walking, until I reach that dream  
Even that smiling face that was laughing and listening to such snowy tales  
Is frozen in place Rossiya  
Rossiya  
You and I together are Russia  
'Well then, I guess I should take care of my daily routine…its pressure'_

The spinning was blindingly quick. To impress or to overwhelm...which had Russia wanted to do?

_Rossiya_

No one knows. Nor will anyone know as the spinning spontaneously stopped, the Russian pausing in a seemingly friendly yet slightly threatening stance.

However, everyone couldn't help but be amazed. "WOW!" Italy beamed as he rushed over to the tallest nation. "HOW COOL!"

"It's amazing how both you and Japan could do four quads so easily!" Thailand raved.

Canada shrugged. "Three quads are no walk in the park either."

"That is true." Germany seconded. And it is.

China laughed. "Wow are we good-aru!"

"I couldn't agree more!" America grinned.

England snickered. "Same here."

"But I would like to know one thing." All turned to Russia as he spoke, confusion more than evident amongst them. "If we're so good, why aren't we allowed to compete?"

For once, Japan was not conflicting with him. "...I do not know."

* * *

"OH MY GOD!"

The bosses had been wondering where their respective countries were, seeing as they never showed up to the gala. They weren't even super late. Just what could they be doing?!

It was strange how the nations had played songs sung by themselves. It was even stranger how they skated to said songs. And how they were so incredible with said skating.

It was a miracle of miracles they hadn't been noticed as they snuck back into the stadium. Or how they hadn't been discovered throughout the performances. Most of them had fainted from witnessing such performances. If only the countries were not forced to be a secret...

"ARE THEY EVEN REMOTELY HUMAN?!" And the last one at last passed out. Thank goodness the countries had left a while back.

But are they even remotely human? I mean, they look and act so much like humans.

The answer is no.

* * *

Translation:

•German: beginnen=begin, Guten Morgen=Good morning, am Morgen=in the morning, ausführen=carry out, Marsch=March, Vorwärts Marsch=Forward March, Rechts=Right, Links=Left, Früher Nachmittag=Early afternoon, gute Laune=good mood, Vorgehen=Advance, Sehr gut=Very well, können=can, Gleichschritt Marsch=Forward March

•Japanese: Roshia=Russia, Amerika=America, Taiōkoku=Thailand, nii-san=older brother, Italia=Italy

•Italian: Che bello/a=How beautiful, bacari=wine bar

•French: Chou=Cabbage, Bonjour=Hello, Allons-y=Let's go, éclair=lightning (a French pastry named after lightning), très bien financier=very good financial, Monsieur=Sir, bon appétit=enjoy your meal, C'est bon=It's good, Bon=Good, mon petit gâteau=my cupcake, mes petites sucreries=my little sweets, langue de chat=cat's tongue, Pain d'épices=Gingerbread, mille-feuille=thousand leaves (custard slice), galette des rois=galette of the kings, café au lait=coffee with milk, Merci=Thank you

•Chinese: Nǐ hǎo ma=How are you, Wǎnshàng hǎo=Good evening

•Russian: Privet=Hi, Volk=Wolf, Rossiya=Russia

How was it?

**Please review! I really appreciate them and they motivate me to write more!**


End file.
